hiddenshadevillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Tesla Urameki
N/A Background Tesla was born into Takigakure to a shinobi and a villager. Her father was one of the protectors of Takigakure with her mother being what they called a village handiwoman. A handiperson is basically a jack of all trades that helps out wherever they could around the village. Due to how small and hidden Takigakure was, not many shinobi were produced. The shinobi that were produced were considered valuable protectors of Takigakure and everyone else picked up the slack. Since Takigakure wasn't big, there really wasn't that much for everyone to do. So whenever a villager wanted to become a handi person they were taught how to do practically everything except for blacksmithing. When Tesla was growing up, she had a pretty easy life. She would help out wherever her mother needed her and after that went off to play with the other kids. Other than that she figured that she would become a shinobi like her father. When the time came, she enrolled into the academy. She soon found out that she wasn't cut out to become a shinobi. She wasn't interested in what the shinobi world had in store for her. She would have to train, learn jutsu, hand to hand combat, and her life span would drop down to her early twenties. After a couple of months, she dropped out of the academy. She could tell how disappointed her father was, but over time he got over it and she started her training in becoming a handi woman. She learned how to do the general stuff, knit, cook, fish,farm and repair broken things. Tesla even got into being a medic to help with the shinobi and with that she earned back some of the respect from her father for dropping out of the academy. Life seemed to be going good, until she decided she wanted something more. When she turned 17, Tesla decided that she wanted to go and explore the world to learn new things. Her father arranged for Tesla to travel with a caravan while they made their way to Iwagakure. She left the next day and thus started her grand adventure. Along the way, she had to repair a few wagons and she was given money. This was her first hard earned money. When they got to Iwagakure, she finally learned about financial freedom. Tesla loved money and all the things she bought with it. Even though she didn't buy a lot of things, Tesla still loved her financial freedom. Tesla did not go back with the caravan, she decided to stay in Iwagakure. Tesla spent two years in Iwagakure, helping out in the medical field. It was there where she learned how to perform surgeries and operations on shinobi and non shinobi a like. Tesla also started her own small business, which consisted of only her, in helping making or mending clothes. Anything new she learned was copied down in her great book of knowledge. It wasn't long before she got enough money to actually explore the shinobi world for herself. So at the age of 19 she set out for Sunagakure and was escorted by a small team of shinobi. They arrived in Sunagakure with no real problems at all. When she got there, she rented a place and started looking for work. Luckily she found work at a local herbology place that specialized in plant growth. It took her a year of work to work her way into the trust of Sunagakure and they finally shared their secrets with her. She learned how to grow crops in the toughest of conditions. Tesla also learned of the different effects that they had on the body which could be used in the form of smoke bombs. With her knowledge of knowing how to make smoke bombs, she helped create smoke and gas weapons for the sunagakure shinobi and the puppeteers. Tesla stayed in Sunagakure for another year, learning more about the puppets and how they were made. This helped with her handiwoman skills in repairing and building things. Everything new she learned, she wrote down in her book. Tesla also learned how to make dishes with barely anything, due to them being in the middle of the desert, which added to her cooking skills. With that, she was making money again by starting a small business, which consisted of only herself, of random things shinobi and people might want. Though after that year she got bored again and wanted to keep experiencing new things in the world. At the age of 21, she decided to head out to another great nation and view something different. Tesla left Sunagakure and headed for Yugakure, hidden hot springs village, this time wanting to try a small ninja village instead of a great ninja village. Tesla hired sunagakure shinobi to escort her and her stuff, but they were attacked by rogue bandits a long the way. Not everything made it, but at least she still had her money. Tesla was quickly accepted into the village upon a recommendation from an Iwagakure shinobi. With that, she worked in their medical field. Along with helping out shinobi and villagers, she learned about massage therapy in helping recovering shinobi. Tesla was paid greatly for this and her small business which involved her making different styles of clothes. Yugakure was a great tourist spot as well which was ideal for her. With that she stayed in Yugakure for a long time until she was 25. Tesla was making good money, but after a while she got bored of paradise. Tesla reviewed all the information she learned in her book of knowledge and decided that her knowledge could be better used in a great nation. With that she decided to head for Kirigakure. Tesla decided to write her parents after all this time and told them that she would be in Kirigakure next. She hoped to get a letter back, but decided that it was time to leave. Packing up her stuff once more, she payed Yu shinobi to escort her to the docks and the fairy going to Kirigakure. Unfortunately, her voyage took a wrong turn and they were attacked by rogue shinobi and pirates. The body guards fought bravely, but the pirates won in the end. They looted the ship and left, leaving Tesla nothing except for the money, clothes, and things she kept on her person. She quickly patched up the shinobi and guards that weren't dead and they managed to arrive in Kirigakure. Unfortunately, she had nothing left which meant that she would have to start over. Hearing of a small village rising, she decided to go there instead of Kirigakure. She figured the cost of living would be lower and that she would be able to stretch what little money she had there until she started a small business to make some money. With that she followed a small caravan to Hikagakure to start anew. Personality Her personality is that of a business woman. She is purely about business and loves money. Her kindness is generic at best, only showing true interest in things that only interest her. Other than that is strictly business. Appearance Tesla has long brunette hair and emerald green eyes. It usually depends on what she is doing. When she is busy, she will wear pants that are usually brown or black with a white sleveless top. When she isn't busy she wears a light blue skirt with a top that has bright colors. Abilities Tesla is not a shinobi by any means. Though she does have a lot of skills she could use to make a lot of money. Medic This is Tesla's main way of making money. Tesla started off by learning the basics in Takigakure and further improved her skills in Iwagakure. Also thanks to Sunagakure and Yugakure, she learned more different aspects of the medical field. She is able to bandage up wounds, cure illnesses, perform surgery, use plants and herbs for healing processes, has an extensive knowledge about the human body, knows how to give theraputic massages to help with healing and recovery, along with many more things. Jack of all trades During her time of Takigakure, Tesla was trained in the ways of a handi person. Due to this, she learned alot about different skills that were useful around her village. Tesla knows how to build/repair things, cook, fish, sew, plant/grow plants, and other small things that would help out a village. Usually when she gets enough money she makes a small business, which usually consists of herself, and uses another one of her skills to make a little extra money. Herbologist During her time in both Takigakure and Sunagakure, she learned a lot about plants and herbs. With that she learned which herbs are helpful and which herbs are harmful to the human body. Along with her time in sunagakure, she learned how to turn the herbs into a gas form for weapons like different types of smoke bombs/paper smoke bombs. Accolades N/A Quotes "What can I say, I love money."